


Crossing the Line

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Porn Battle, Underage Sex, um yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Porn Battle 14 for the prompts: <em>Teen Wolf (TV series), Melissa McCall/Stiles Stilinski, age, guilt, shame, want</em></p>
    </blockquote>





	Crossing the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle 14 for the prompts: _Teen Wolf (TV series), Melissa McCall/Stiles Stilinski, age, guilt, shame, want_

* * *

Melissa McCall was very aware of her age. And that Stiles happened to be her  _son's_ age and his  _best friend_. But, also, in the grand scheme of things, it didn't mean anything beyond her literally getting off on seducing a younger man. That was what got her into the mess in the first place, this way of thinking. That it didn't mean anything. It should've been her responsibility as a freakin' adult to make sure it didn't go beyond anything inappropriate. But she couldn't stop him from staring at her naked body even when she glared daggers at Stiles's bowed head. 

He had taken a really long look, too. The final nail in the coffin, as it were, was Stiles licking his dry lips and looking at her like...well, looking at her with desire burning in his eyes. It had been a really, really long time since anybody had looked at her like this. It wasn't easy being a single mom, working all hours. The last thing she had time for was random hookups. Especially random hookups with teenagers her own  _son's_ age. 

Melissa McCall slowly took her hands away from her modest attempt to protect her breasts. She licked her own lips. She couldn't be seriously thinking about doing this...but the low heat in her southern region was a greater force than the rational part of her mind (which was nowhere to be seen). She and Stiles locked eyes. She could see Stiles was nervous and trying to look anywhere but at her breasts, the pink nipples already hard from her cold shower.

"Close the door, Stiles." She commanded softly. 

Stiles backed up to the door, giving it a nudge with his back. He was not tearing his gaze away from her either, nor was he on the other side of the door, which Melissa guessed told her all she needed to know.  

She slowly dragged her hand up her flat stomach, and started rubbing her breasts. First the left one. Then the right, all the while still holding Stiles's gaze. 

She could hear Stiles swallow in the tiny bathroom. 

"Are you nervous?" 

"Um, well, yeah...I - I don't really have any experience with this..." Stiles flapped his arm, encompassing them and the bathroom and the totally inappropriate turn this situation was taking. 

"It's okay, I'll guide you." Her hand moved to her clit, unsurprised to find her vagina warm and wet already despite the earlier cold shower she had to take. She rubbed herself. One finger moving inside her in concentric circles.

She stopped rubbing herself, taking her wet finger and trailing it back to her breasts. Stiles hyper-focused on following the movement. 

She took him by the arm then because he was just kinda standing there near the door awkwardly, trying not to touch himself. It was obvious he was hard under the denim. 

Melissa took his pants and boxers off, kneeling in front of him and trailing her hands down the side of Stiles' hairy thighs and legs. He had such a beautiful cock - pale like the rest of him, average some might say but all the more beautiful for it, and dripping with pre-come.  

She had wanted to get him on the toilet seat, but now that she was on her knees, and inches from his cock, she wanted him in her mouth, she _needed_ to swallow him. She had hardly touched his balls to fondle him when he gasped sharply above her and came, the spurts of white semen a surprise to Melissa before she realized exactly who it was she was trying to deep-throat. Not that it could ever leave her mind as it was what fueled her to cross a line she never thought she'd cross, but the physicality of it brought her up short.

Things were about to turn awkward if she didn't do something. She smiled reassuringly at Stiles. 

"Um...w-well, that's embarrassing."

"It's okay, now we'll work on me," Melissa said, getting up, now bare chest to bare chest with Stiles. He looked down at her breasts with the same brown eyes drinking her in with desire before Melissa took his hand in hers and lead him to her bedroom. 

She splayed him out on the bed, now naked and pale and oh-so-beautiful. He started rubbing her breasts, and she moved her hands all over his body, anywhere she could get at. It was when his fingers went to her clit, rubbing it in hesitant circles, that she pushed against his body and urged him in silent growls to pick up the speed. When she was wet and open and so close to spilling over the edge, but not quite there yet, he put his cock inside her, and she gasped and clutched at his shoulders, feeling good, but also dirty and full of guilt and shame at how very much she wanted this, wanted Stiles to keep looking at her _like_ that, and _being_ inside her, his face blushing red and eyes so dark and desirous for her. 

He moved insider her, and the only sounds in the room were their harsh breaths intermingling in the dark room. A few more pulls and pushes and Melissa came on Stiles's cock. She slumped over him on the bed, trapping him underneath her.

"That was...wow." He sounded a little hoarse, but delirious and happy. Melissa's raging heartbeat didn't slow down long after Stiles cleaned himself up and left.  


End file.
